


Miracle

by TheLOAD



Series: Hunters AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tower could work wonders sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Got another one of these. Hope you like it.

Sometimes things went wrong, and no one was could be blamed for that. Geoff knew that their job was dangerous, knew that every time they went out into the field there was the chance one of his boys would come home injured, or wouldn't come home at all. They all knew that, but it didn't make it any easier. It didn't make it easier for Geoff to watch as an arrow made its way into Gavin's heart. It didn't make it any easier for Michael to keep from seeing red and slaughtering the archer who had let the arrow fly. It didn't stop Ray from blaming himself for not noticing the archer, but really there was no way he could have. It didn't make it any easier for Jack to report that Gavin was dead, and it didn't make it any easier for Ryan to carry The Lad's body home.

No matter how many times they went through this it never got any easier for Ryan. He knew about The Tower, and he knew what it could do, but could didn't mean it would, and every time someone died he would spend a sleepless night waiting for them to wake up, praying to gods Geoff didn't recognize for some kind of a miracle, which in Ryan's mind The Tower may as well have been. In the beginning Geoff or Jack would go in and tell Ryan to get some sleep, that he was no good to anyone if he was too exhausted the next morning to stand. Now they just let him continue his nighttime vigil. If it helped him cope in any way, they figured they may as well let him do it.

When right before sunrise Gavin's body took a sudden breath Ryan's strangled sob of joy woke the others up, alerting them to the fact that Gavin was back. He was still out cold when they went to check on him, but he was alive, and really Geoff couldn't blame Ryan for treating this like a miracle. It was never easy watching his boys die, and to Geoff it may as well have been a miracle too.


End file.
